Lois's Affair II: The Vegas Wedding
by YahooSounding
Summary: Sequel to Miledman2's story "Lois's Affair"! Two months after they begin their affair, Anthony and his father invite Meg and Lois over to Vegas to have a great time! Little unknown to Meg and his father is that while they are busy with their own things, Lois and Anthony decide to get themselves married right away in a Vegas chapel! Lois x Anthony


This idea came to me one day as I was wandering around the Family Guy fanfiction area. Curiously enough, I found this little piece by Miledman2 called "Lois's Affair". Do you remember the episode "Go Stewie Go"? Well, in that episode, there was a subplot involving Lois worrying about her age because of an off-comment by her husband, Peter. She starts to lust after Meg's new boyfriend, Anthony, but is worried about having an affair with her husband. Well, you know how the episode went, she and Anthony are about to make out when Meg walks in on them, Anthony never appears on the show again, and Lois and Peter get back together after Lois admits that she almost went through with an affair...

Well, bit of a spoiler for those that haven't read this one-shot story, but... in "Lois's Affair", Meg never walks in on Lois and Anthony, but instead, they made out and have done the deed. And, as a major crack shipper, I always wanted to see that story continued, like Lois and Anthony continuing their affair behind the Griffin family's backs... so, I decided to write this little fic. Anyway...

 _ **BEFORE YOU READ ON WITH THIS STORY, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU CHECK OUT "Lois's Affair" by Miledman2 FIRST! ONCE YOU READ THAT STORY, COME BACK HERE!**_

That should be that, then. Now, Miledman2, I hope you don't mind, and I apologize in advance if I haven't asked permission, but this story looked really good and I always wanted to see a sequel to it... so, I just hope you enjoy this story as much as anyone else. Anyway, it's rated T for now, but I will change it to M should anyone desire! Anyway, sit back and relax! Oh, by the way, this takes place a little after Lois and Anthony's first time, but before the nine months later... just a heads up on that...

* * *

It had been about two months since Lois Griffin had started an affair with her new, young, hot boyfriend, Anthony. Not that she blamed herself. Ever since they shared their first time together, Lois had felt more in bliss about sharing these particular moments with the boy she had lusted for. But she had not regretted her affair one bit as the only people that knew about the affair itself was her, Anthony, and her best friend, Bonnie. She had suspected that maybe Quagmire knew about it, but she didn't hear him say anything about it to Peter, which so far, was good for her.

But during that time, both Lois and Anthony agreed to continue the affair in private quarters, so long as nobody else found out about it, not even Meg, who was supposed to be Anthony's girlfriend. Even Anthony had to admit, even though he liked Meg, having sex with Lois was even hotter. Secretly, he had a thing for redheads, and Anthony even hinted to her that he liked Lois. In fact, she was even better than Meg herself. Sure, he felt a bit dirty that he was cheating on Meg for Lois, but all the same, he didn't care. All he knew was that at that moment, a form of life was growing inside Lois, and that was good enough for him.

Aside from that, things went on as normal in the city of Quahog, with the exception of Lois and Anthony's affairs. Lois had heard rumors that Peter had been sexually harassed by his boss, but she scoffed at the notion. After all, she didn't care what happens to Peter and what he does at work was none of her business. Eventually, it seemed to have sorted out on its own. And if that wasn't enough, there was the moment when the family dog, Brian actually pitched a TV show script, and whilst all that was happening, Peter, Meg and Chris were taking care of an unconscious Stewie (little unknown to Lois). But nobody complained, because if anything, it meant that Lois and Anthony would have a little more private time to themselves, kissing, making out, even talking about the idea of their future newborn baby.

It was an amazing two months for the couple... and then one day, an idea had hit Anthony on the head as he was relaxing at home, thinking about Lois and looking at her picture. He sighed as he looked at the picture and the note that was formally written by the girl herself, "Always think of me! Love, Lois Griffin".

Anthony sighed. As much as he loved Lois, the problem was that Lois was married to Peter. And even though it was a very blind affair, he knew that there was no way that she could marry another man, even if it was for someone like Anthony...

His eyes lit up as he had an idea as he remembered something very important. Just the other day, his dad was talking to him about going on a trip to Las Vegas, and he had told him that he was free to bring his girlfriend if he so liked. Knowing the idea was fun, he had considered the idea... and remembered what Vegas weddings can do to someone. Lois was sure to agree to a wedding! After all, she said being married to Peter was a drag for her... maybe Anthony could convince her to change that perspective...

Without hesitation, he reached the phone and started to dial a number as he waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Hello?"

Anthony's eyes lit up as he gave a smile. Just the woman he wanted to hear right now. "Hi, Mrs. Griffin."

Lois's voice giggled as she said, "Anthony, I didn't expect you to call so early. Hey, the kids and my husband are going out a little later, so I'll be alone all afternoon."

Anthony gave a cocky grin as he said, "You, my dear woman, are a temptress... and I love it when you tempt me! But I'm actually calling for a different reason."

"Oh?" Lois asked out of curiosity.

Anthony nodded. "Yes. You see, my dad is currently taking me to Vegas in about a week. And he said I was free to bring my girlfriend if I so pleased."

"Oh-oh, I think I know what's going on..." Lois smirked. "I'll tell you what, Anthony. You tell your dad that I'll be coming over later today to discuss vacation plans. And just to not arouse suspicion, I'll tell him Meg can come over, but only if I have a chance to talk with him and convince him that I'll be coming along as well."

"And as soon as we're in Vegas, they can do whatever they want... while WE can have some fun." Anthony smiled.

Lois giggled as she said, "Don't worry, Anthony. I'll talk with your father about this..."

"I promise you, we're going to have a lot of fun." Anthony smiled as he gave a kiss on the phone. "See you later, Mrs. Griffin. I love you."

"I love you too, my sexy stud." Lois giggled as she hung up the phone.

Anthony gave a smile to himself as he laid his head on his pillow and gave a sigh. How did he ever get to be so damn lucky?

* * *

And with that, the plot bunny has just been set and going underway! Will Anthony manage to marry Lois? Find out next time!


End file.
